degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Top Ten Worst Degrassi Parents
This list outlines and details the worst parents in the Degrassi '' series, starting from Degrassi: The Next Generation and going on. Note that single parents and pairs of parents are both included. Also, note that parents that are never seen in the show (i.e. Jenna's parents, Bianca's parents) will not be included despite possible references of bad parenting. 10. Marco's Dad (Mr. Del Rossi) It was difficult to add Mr. Del Rossi to this list, because he very clearly does not belong on it to the extent that many of the other parents do. Mr. Del Rossi is such a kind-hearted, jolly, upbeat Italian father whose traditional values are ingrained in him, making him detest homosexuals. For this reason, he is terribly distraught when he finds out his son is gay, and it takes him a long time to come to terms with it. 9. Darcy's/Clare's Mom (Helen Martin) Although I was originally hesitant to add her to the list, she probably should be on the list before many of the other awesome parents on the show. Helen is a Christian who raises her daughters as such and only wants the best for them, but sometimes she neglects her daughters' wishes and can come off as insensitive. She's a bit too forbidding (such as not letting Eli stay over with Clare as late as Jake is allowed to have Katie stay) and treated her daughter's rape lightly by sending her to a camp to become a better person again. She also abandons her morals when the time is right, such as to romance Glen Martin (now her husband). 8. Peter's Dad (Troy Stone) Peter's father was a jerk. He used Peter as a tool to babysit his daughter (and Peter's half-sister) while he went out and enjoyed himself, and his marriage to Daphne Hatzilakos (Peter's mom) was destroyed due to his infidelity. He has had some redeeming moments, such as buying his son a nice new car, but overall his selfishness and lack of faithfulness to his caring wife puts him on the list of worst parents. 7. Jimmy's Dad (Jermaine Brooks) Mr. Brooks was also very shortsighted and failed to see what his son wanted. Although devastated by his son's handicap as a result of the school shooting, Jimmy's dad pushed his son to unreasonable limits in order to have him pursue dreams that Jimmy did not necessarily want. When Jimmy took an interest in art, his father was determined to have him play basketball. Upon considering law, Jimmy's father (a lawyer himself) took pride in this and vowed to help him. Thus, Jimmy's father only cared about his interests if they were mutual interests. Jermaine also cheated on his wife, and it is still implied that she does not know about it, which makes Mr. Brooks come across as a coward. 6. Manny's Dad (Joseph Santos) Well-intentioned though he is, Manny's father is often careless and downright cruel with his words towards his daughter. Mr. Santos flat-out called Manny a slut when she wanted to get breast enhancement surgery for an acting role, reducing her to tears. He also accepted the negative consequences of his words whereas most parents would try to combat mistakes of this severity; Joseph made arrangements for his daughter to live elsewhere without a second thought. He also appears to be overly critical of everything his daughter does, especially regarding her career path. Eventually, he comes to terms with her acting prowess and wishes for her to take the path she wants to take; however, this does not change the fact that he called his own flesh and blood a slut. 5. Ellie's Mom (Caroline Nash) She gets points for going to rehab and trying to redeem herself, but she did nonetheless set the house on fire and become the cause for her daughter's cutting. Her alcoholism was at an atrocious level, and she was rendered completely unable to care for Ellie, who had to go live with her then-boyfriend Sean. Ellie's basic needs were not able to be met, and her mother did not notice her daughter's depressed behavior or the fact that she needed a mother just as much as Caroline needed a husband following Colonel Nash's war departure. She also burned down the house and continued to drink despite realizing what damage it was causing, and she also acted belligerently and with hostility towards Ellie when intoxicated. She did go to rehab after all of these events, which shows at the very least an effort to change her ways. 4. K.C.'s Dad (Kevin Guthrie) Basically the reason that K.C. had to live in a foster home for much of his young life, Kevin Guthrie was an alcoholic and an abuser. His return in Season 12 marked the beginning of the backwards progression of K.C.'s mother, Lisa, after all of the hard work she'd put into changing herself. Kevin was, like Caroline, very much unable to care for his child. This led K.C. to engage in acting out and deeming himself a "bad boy." Eventually, Kevin left the picture for good as K.C. took his mom to live elsewhere to protect her since he was a bad influence on her. 3. Alex's Mom (Emily Nuñez) Emily cares about her daughter, but seems to care about herself and her boyfriend (a toxic influence) more. Emily's boyfriend, Chad, is a continuous source of abuse towards her, which leaves her less able to help Alex when needed. He also takes advantage of Emily to the point where the family goes broke and Alex needs to take up a job as a stripper to make ends meet. As if this weren't bad enough, she bailed him out of jail and took him back when they needed money and Chad behind bars the most. Much of it is Chad's doing, but Alex's mom should have had the foresight and the care for her daughter to be brave and break up with her abusive boyfriend. 2. Craig's Dad (Albert Manning) Albert Manning did the one thing to his son that a parent should never do to a child: hit them. Albert, when losing control of his temper or feeling negatively towards something that Craig had done, did not hesitate to beat him with whatever he could. He would even chase him, showing his resilience in hitting his only son. This left Craig unable to live with his dad and legally becoming the adopted child of Joey Jeremiah, father of Craig's half-sister Angie. Even after being "cleaned up" and swearing he was different, he hadn't changed - he hit Craig again and again. It reached the point where Craig is still covered in scars and bearing traumatic memories of his young adulthood, and the worst feeling that a child should feel towards a parent: fear. Albert's death struck Craig in a strange way. Craig was first jovial, and then he realized that his father did love him and he his father. Mr. Manning left Craig $10,000 in his will. 1. Jane's Dad (Carlos Valieri) The worst parent in all of ''Degrassi goes to Carlos Valieri, Jane's father. Poor Jane was subject to sexual abuse and assault by her father, who would rape her when she was a baby and not yet old enough to know what was going on. The lack of courage that he had to face it in her teenage years was marked, and Jane's post-traumatic stress was something that she should never have had to go through from her own father. Sexual assault is humiliating and often leaves one feeling hopeless and scared, and Jane felt as if everyone loved her father except her due to seeing his true colors. Carlos was a deceptive and cruel, sick, twisted man who did something that anyone would know is wrong and did it regardless. In the top tier in the first place position is Jane's evil, sexual predator father. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Top 10 Lists